gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Exlonox
I really wish i could promote you, but, I really don't know how. I'm only a sysop, thats menas i can't. I'll try and get in touch with GP75 to get you promoted ASAP. Success! Congrats, you're now a sysop. Let's see what you can do. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 10:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Skin Now, for the skin, I would like to see a gradient at work. Make the background Black with a gradient of the GT Blue at the top Like at the NFS wiki, just not as big. Then what is already blue, change it to GT red. Tell me if there are any problems. Skin Update. Hmm, it's looking better than the skin that was here before, for sure. The main dark gray, make it darker and include the graident blue like at the NFS wiki (Or is that what you already did?). Where the blue is, make it the GT red and turn the font color to white (the red make it confusing to figure it out from a non-existing page). Tell me when the updates are made or if there are any problems. Whoa, consider that a mistake on my part. All right, change the rest of the fonts on the pages to white and change where it is currently black to GT red. Tell me when the updates are made or if there are any problems. Whoa! The skin is NUTS! Keep going in this direction! :D --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh and also, you need to delete Category:Companys from the sidebar. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 11:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::What about making the fades and outlines red and giving the buttons a pulsing red border when you hover over them? Just some suggestions. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::All the fades (pageheader, sidebar, etc) and the outlines of the h1, 2 and 3 headers on the front page (which I'll do myself) as well as the outline of the editing box and page borders. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It's pretty good, but the "Log out" and "Request a new wiki" links need to be visible. Other than that it's fine. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:23, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, links need to be blue. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I mean they need to appear blue without hovering over them, and yellow when you are. Sorry for the confusion. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 11:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :OK. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-ENGran Turismo Wiki Administration 17:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Skin Change Would it be okay if I changed the site's skin to match the new logo I made for 50 articles? I think it would make a more compelling color scheme for the site. :Sure. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 21:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm working on the skin change now. :::Sweet job! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 20:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks! RE: 50 Articles Logo When we get to 60. But remember to upload a different file-I'm putting the 50 Articles logo at the top of the, well, 50th article. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 19:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Something weird at the bottom of the page The slin's overlapping the Terms of Use, Privacy Policy and other links at the bottom of the page. Could you fix that? THX. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 12:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong. Try hitting Ctrl+F5 to see if it looks better for you. ::It only happens in IE. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 22:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Then, that wouldn't be anything I know how to fix in the code. Sorry. ::::It must be IE being, y'know, IE. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 23:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::My IE randomly starts opening up new windows until I have to restart my computer. And that is why I use FireFox. Sig policy Should we make a sig policy? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :What would you like it to be? Village pump images I'm thinking about making a village pump, like Wikipedia has. So I think we need some descriptive images so people know what each section is for. Just make sure they all involve the GT logo. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 18:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :How's this for the main logo? Why does the actual "GT" logo have to be in the middle? In my mid, it doesn't look that good in the middle, it should be smaller and to the left of the word village. Could you also do the same with the top banner moving the "gt" logo to the right of the word gran? :I think it's pretty cool personally. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 12:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Crashbroke, I like the GT in the middle, too. GP, is this the only logo you wanted? ::Well, it's the only logo we need, but I'd like a logo for all the sections (Policy, Technical, Proposals and Miscellaneous) too. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 20:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll start on those soon. ::::OK. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 20:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) (rs) And I hate to keep pestering you, but I've been talking back and forth with Wikia and it looks like to be able to have the blog function you'll have to overlay the pagetop image with the content section on User: and User talk: namespaces. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I'm taking long, but I'm busy on weekdays. If you contact a wikia admin, (i.e. Kirkburn) you can request the blog feature for your wiki. ::OK, I'll see if someone else can do it. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 00:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Here they are. What do you think? :Sweet! I especially like the one with the head mechanic. Thanks a ton! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 16:15, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Internet search I think on the sidebar we should ave an Internet search bar in case users can't find what they're looking for. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 11:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe that's possible. Have you seen it on another wiki? Also, when you get a chance, check my response on my Burnopedia talk page. ::I think I saw it on another wiki, but I don't think it was hosted by Wikia. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) New banner I think we should replace the sitetop banner. Just tell me how, and I'll do it. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 15:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I can make it if you like. If you want to do it, I can tell you how. Tell me either way. ::OK. I want this image as the new sitetop. If you could tell me how you did it, too, that would be good. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 20:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::So, you still want the white car on the banner? ::::Nah, they just rolled out the new logo a few days ago. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::What car do you want, then? ::::::Hmm, what about the Ferrari California? :::::::Would you like a new main page logo as well? ::::::::Sure! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 00:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, great job as usual! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 12:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Glad you like it. RE Thanks for the welcome to the group!! I think its awesome!! :Glad to have you. Please sign your talk page edits with ~~~~. Biggest favor yet! Hey, X, I just signed into an advertising deal with GiantRealm, and I need some banners to go on their GT-related sites. Could you do some, please? I want the Blitz Dunlop ER34, the Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo, and the Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car. It'd be best if you did these ASAP. Also, can I use the Very Long pagetop banners as well? Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 16:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd love to. I just need the dimensions (?x?) of the banners. ::They need to be 728x90. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Do you want them in .jpg or .png format? ::::PNG. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) File:Gtwiki banner amuses2000.png File:Gtwiki banner blitzdunlop.png File:Gtwiki banner fordgt.png Whaddya think? :Very awesome indeed. Thanks so much! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Anytime. I think I'll upload a new site banner to match them. :::Go ahead, just make sure to retain the logo that's already at the sitetop. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) New ideas I just got a new idea for a better way to attract more views for our articles, and reward our users for being positive contributors to the community. It's called "Gran Turismo Wiki Daily Articles", and it functions similarly to deviantART's Daily Deviation feature. It's essentially a footer at the bottom of the page that randomly displays chosen articles, chosen via vote. Next to it it the "User of the Month", which is also determined through a community vote. It contains the user's name and a short description of how they have contributed to the community. If you have any questions, just ask! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Games section? Hey, what say we create a game section for our members to use when they get bored editing articles? I know a few people who'd be willing to make a car-themed game on deviantART. Or do you think the idea would be a bit superfluous? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 16:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a fine idea to me. I'd like to see how the games turn out. ::OK, cool. I'll set to finding someone on dA to do it. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 20:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Brighter links, plz? Hey, I just got a message from User:Thereallarkas saying the links in the category box are too dark. I was wondering if you could brighten them up a little without affecting every other link.--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Exlonox 21:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Main Talk Hey, I'd like your input here. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Countdown? Hey, I forgot how to do a countdown. Could you show me? I was planning putting a timer on the main page for November 2nd-GT5's release date. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 13:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Check out this link. Exlonox 20:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Crap, that code doesn't work here. I wonder why not? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 13:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps you'd better message someone on that wiki. Exlonox 17:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :The reason the countdown timer doesn't work is because you need to put the java program in the common.js javascript file. You need to go to MediaWiki:Common.js and edit it to add this to the java file: CountdownTimer.txt. That should enable that applet to load every time someone accesses it. I would do it for you, but without admin privileges I can't edit that page. :Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 19:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Skin (again) Ex, I just checked back to Burnopedia, and I have to say, that was hands down the sickest skin I've ever seen on a wiki. So, since Burnopedia and GTW are partners, if you could port that skin over here and make a few tweaks? *For one thing, it would be best if you drew inspiration from GT5's cover. *For another, make sure it's very dark and has a lot of red gradients. Also, I've got a special "Very Long" banner to put up. If I put it up, could you center the clickable area on the 5, please? I'll go ahead and upload it now for this version, and ask about a "Daily Articles" feature for the site. Thanks, and I can't wait to see it! :D --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 22:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a bit busy with school just starting back up for me. But, when I get a chance, I'll see what I can do. Oh, and be sure to pass on your love of the skin to C_ee_X, the mastermind behind it. Exlonox 23:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, thanks, man. Would it be better if I asked Seeks to port it over, since you're busy with school? :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 01:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I wouldn't have a problem with it. Exlonox 20:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I asked him some days ago, and he hasn't replied yet, so it looks like you'll have to do it after all. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 20:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Give me some time, and I'll get to it. Exlonox 20:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) (reset) Cool. Thanks, X! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 22:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Since there are still revisions being made on Burnopedia's new skin, I'll be waiting for those to die down before I continue edits on this wiki's skin. Exlonox 00:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, sounds sensible. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 02:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC)